Before The Curtain Falls
by DMYN
Summary: Izaya's tired of waiting. He decides that something needs to be done no matter the cost.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Durarara or any characters from it. (My hands are freezing now D;)

**A/N**: I was inspired to write this after reading a very sweet Shizaya doujin I downloaded. I know it's reaaaaally short, but I hope it makes you _smile_. Somehow! XD

* * *

**Before The Curtain Falls**

Izaya smirked as he was cornered up against the edge of roof of the building Shizuo had chased him up to; parkour sure did wonders. He pointed his switchblade at the blonde man in a fruitless attempt to push him back. Oh he _knew _Shizuo wouldn't just back away, but raising that sharp blade had become a habit whenever he was cornered.

Shizuo was fuming, fingers curling around a metal pole that he had ripped from the ground below in anger as he glared at his prey. The little flea had decided to show up in Ikebukuro _again _and it pissed him off tremendously.

"Let me guess. '**I'll kill you**.'." Izaya flicked his blade harmlessly from side to side, grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time. "Right, Shizu-chan?"

As predicted, the blonde twitched and snapped the pole in half.

Izaya whistled, impressed. "I wonder…"

He took a step back, dangerously close to falling off the 22-storey building now, his jacket having a life of its own as it danced against the strong wind.

He titled his head to the side, studying Shizuo's face intensely for any sort of reaction.

The blonde's eyes had widened just the slightest bit upon noticing the danger Izaya was in now. He narrowed them instantly and took a respective step forwards to regain that same distance between them.

"What are you planning, flea?" He didn't like the look on Izaya's face, it spelled nothing but trouble.

Izaya shrugged freely and took a fearless glance back; instead feeling a certain thrill of being so high up that one jump would mean certain death.

"I wonder…" He repeated. "What expression would Shizu-chan make if I were to die?"

Just as the meaning behind Izaya's words hit him, the informant had already pocketed his knife and was giving Shizuo the most cruel smile the bartender had ever seen grace his lips.

"I was going to put off getting this particular information till after I've found out all I can about you, Shizu-chan." Izaya stretched his arms out wide, putting on a terrific display of balance and control when he stepped onto the very edge of the building. There was nothing behind his heels now.

Shizuo felt his heart stop for a moment. Was the flea actually going to attempt something as stupid as that? "Information, you said?"

Izaya nodded, almost enthusiastically. "You see, my world revolves around information. I was going to wait, but I figured that there's always something new to learn about you. Whenever I've decided that I'm done, you come up with new ways to amaze me. Really, will I never be able to find out what I really want to know the most then?"

"You're insane, flea."

The informant laughed, "Haven't we both agreed on that when we first met?"

Shizuo's jaw felt tight, his throat dry.

"Well, I guess I'll get to find out now, won't I?"

He let his foot slide back until there was only air beneath it and felt a certain satisfaction at the look on Shizuo's face, committing it to memory before he closed his eyes.

0000

That's odd, there wasn't that swoosh of air that he expected to feel against his body as he plummeted to the ground hundreds of feet below. It had only been momentarily. In fact, he felt warm, his face pressed against something solid yet not entirely hard at the same time.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

_Ah, Shizu-chan._

Slowly, he opened his eyes and wasn't too surprised to find himself in the blonde's arms, curled up on his lap like a kitten. Really, why should he be surprised? The man was _always _surprising him.

"You caught me." It was a statement.

The toned chest against his cheek vibrated just a little when Shizuo tsked.

"No one else can kill you except me, and that includes yourself."

The possessive tone in Shizuo's voice was a little hard to miss, and it made Izaya laugh.

"Perhaps, you may be right." Izaya clutched on to the sleeve of Shizuo's shirt as he spoke.

They were silent for a short period, Izaya feeling the rapid heartbeat of Shizuo against his chest, was the first to speak, "Shock, rage, unbelieving, worry." He counted each word off his fingers as he said them. Pausing to give it some effect, he raised his last pinkie finger and said, "The want to save me."

Shizuo tensed visibly, already knowing what was coming next.

"Your face betrayed all of these emotions when I had attempted to jump off."

"So what, flea?" Shizuo kept his tone rude and harsh but failed to keep the embarrassment he felt out of it.

Izaya smiled coyly and snuggled further into the man's embrace, feeling happy that the man hadn't pulled back by now.

"I was sure I was going to die, but I didn't mind, knowing that I would be able to see the face that you would make then."

"Are you satisfied?"

"More than you know."

* * *

I needed a break from working on my other fics and really wanted to write another one-shot :) So there. Comments and criticisms would be great!


End file.
